


Picking You Up and Keeping You Whole

by Asteroth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, Trans Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: Nicole Haught’s past is thrown at her like a weapon.Waverly Earp isn’t going to let her be felled.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Picking You Up and Keeping You Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> A bit of hurt, comfort, and a little smut in one.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Brief Transphobia/Deadnaming

“ _I_ _hope it went well. She didn’t exactly sound excited.”_

Waverly was just heading into Nicole’s apartment. Her girlfriend had asked that they meet up later than usual today because she had something important to do. She hadn’t sounded happy about it, but when Waverly had offered support, had stressed that she needed to face it alone. It was just passed the time that Nicole had arranged though finally, so she wanted to be there for her.

As she neared the door though, she heard shouting. A male voice yelling, and Nicole’s voice sounding very distressed. Waverly froze in place for a moment. Her instincts told her to run in and be their for her woman. She still remembered, however, that Nicole didn’t want her to see whatever was going on. It didn’t matter for long though, as shortly the matter was solved for her when an older man angrily stormed out of the apartment. 

“You can call again when you come to your senses Micheal!” He shouted back through the door as he slammed it. He seemed to briefly notice Waverly, but only leveled an ugly glare at her as he left. 

Now, there was no question in Waverly’s mind what she needed to do. She rushed into the apartment only to see Nicole standing in the middle of the room, her head hanging back in a resigned way with tears streaming down her face.

“Nicole!” Waverly rushed up and pulled her into a hug. 

“I guess that ran a little late.” The redhead weakly laughed while she continued to stand stock still. 

“Who was that, and who was he even talking about?” The shorter girl asked confused as tried to calm Nicole, gently rubbing circles down her back. 

“That was my father, Mathew Haught.” She slowly intoned. “And I was- am.” She stumbled over her words. Waverly just gave her time to speak.

“I- I was assigned the name Micheal at birth.” She seemed to find a way that she could say it.

Waverly stayed silent for a moment. She almost immediately understood what Nicole was trying to tell her, however, she took a few moments to put together the full significance of what she had just been told. 

“You were afraid.” Waverly actually chuckled when she remembered something Nicole asked her near the very beginning of their relationship. “You were afraid of me.” She clarified. 

“It’s- My parents never accepted me. I don’t think anyone did until Shae. It’s a lot I guess.” Nicole almost sounded apologetic.

“It shouldn’t have to be ‘a lot’, just being who you are.” Waverly replied with surprising ferocity. “You are my girlfriend, Nicole Haught. I don’t care what your parents put on a birth certificate. Or anything you have, had, or may get. You are my beautiful girlfriend. And you never have to be afraid of me.”

Nicole pulled her more tightly into the hug, and cried on her shoulder. 

“Since I found you, I wanted to face my past and come to some sort of terms with my parents, I guess that was it.” She eventually explained. 

“Some people just want things to reject.” Waverly offered. 

-

After spending the evening comforting Nicole, once Waverly would have normally go back to the homestead, she instead brought them into the bedroom. 

“That’s why we haven’t-?” She let the question hang in the air unfinished for Nicole to unpack. 

“I was going to tell you.” The redhead hung her head in shame.

This only made Waverly angry. Her girlfriend should never have to be ashamed of herself with her. She pulled Nicole’s chin up and stared into her eyes.

“You don’t have to come out as anything that you don’t want to. I love you for who you are, not what’s in your pants. I tried that with Champ and it was terrible.” She joked. “I just want you to know you never, ever have to be afraid of me.” 

Nicole finally, truly smiled again and pulled her into a kiss. 

As there makeout became more heated, Waverly pushed her down onto her back on the bed and reluctantly detached their lips. 

“Do you want this?” She asked. “I need to know you’re ready. It’s okay if you aren’t.”

“I want this.” The redhead gasped out. 

With that approval, Waverly proceeded to unbutton Nicole’s shirt. She kissed down the redhead’s body until she reached her pants, where she then undid her belt and button. 

“Are you okay with you touching you here?” She further sought permission.

Nicole nervously nodded her head. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to think you are disappointing me. It’s your body, if you aren’t comfortable with me touching a part of you, that’s your choice.” 

“I’m-ah!-I’m really okay with it.” She hastily nodded.

Waverly accepted that and pulled down her underwear. She finally saw her lover’s arousal for the first time, and a panting Nicole explained further.

“I, uh, haven’t really done this, since Shae, not often then. I can’t really-, with you looking like that.” She gasped out.

A wide smile crossed Waverly’s face. She was very flattered to say the least.

“Don’t worry baby. Just leave it to me.” 

She leaned in and kissed Nicole’s arousal, licking and savoring the taste of her girlfriend before fully taking her into her mouth. 

Nicole whimpered And clutched the sheets in her hands painfully tight. She really, truly did not want to come in only a few seconds. But Waverly Earp accepting her completely and unconditionally? Making it with this beautiful woman for the first time and no longer hiding herself away in fear? That was just about the sexiest thing that could happen.

Oh, and Waverly’s tongue was amazing too.

“Waverly! You-! I’m.” She choked out.

Waverly’s smirk only grew as instead of pulling back, she made a low sexy purr that only stimulated Nicole more. With a choked cry, the redhead released in her mouth. The Earp girl made a satisfying sound as she swallowed.

She crawled up beside Haught and pulled them back into an embrace as the panting girl recovered. After a time, she tried to move down the shorter girl’s body, but Waverly just held her in place.

“This was about you tonight. We’ll have plenty of opportunities later.” 

Nicole reluctantly nodded and settled back into her embrace. 

-

Later:

“So have you ever thought about roleplay?”

“Hmm?” Nicole murmured.

“Like, scenarios. I was thinking. You could be a cop, of course, and I would be a naughty college student…”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt this work was important to make.
> 
> I tagged several of my previous works with Trans Nicole Haught. However, while I wrote one explicit A/B/O Wayhaught, I left all others up to audience interpretation. 
> 
> I have not received a single complaint. I personally, wasn’t comfortable though with the idea that I could be using that tag as a way to deflect complaints without really meaning it (since I never intended that). 
> 
> So I made a work here with an explicitly trans Nicole Haught.
> 
> And yes, I just had to do the little tie-in to my Diversions and Distractions series at the end there.


End file.
